


【all岳】堕落的巫女05

by pick_r



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	【all岳】堕落的巫女05

明月高悬，屋子里没开灯，李振洋倚着窗坐着，嘴里叼着一支没有点燃的香烟，他并不是在特地戒烟，只是他最近打算做的一件大事，让他不得不非常谨慎。墙上时钟已经指向半夜两点，一个晚饭刚醉了酒的男人怎么可能会在半夜爬起来吸烟呢？如果不小心被雨田夫妇闻到烟味儿，不免要被人怀疑。

沾了夜露的衬衫被李振洋挂在床边，借着寂静的夜色人陷入了沉思。卜凡那个大个子瞪着大眼睛的表情历历在目，震惊之余他在里面也看到了一丝疑虑，嘛，也对，被陌生人因为一件与自己不相干的事情，突然拉进一个团队，任谁都会有所怀疑吧。

“卜凡，我给你考虑的时间，如果你确定要和我们一起干，那明天正午在学校后面的小河套见。如果你决定拒绝，就忘了今晚见过我俩这件事吧，那间房子也不要再接近，不然我也无法保证你的安全。”

 

在没有确定的回答之前，他当然也不能将所有事情都告诉卜凡，比如他不是什么摄影师，而是出生于一个工程师世家。

 

李振洋曾经以为自己一生都要遵循的轨迹在七年前被打破了，他的工程师父亲在一次工作中突然失踪。在失望和愤怒之余他更多的是疑虑，外出做工程的父亲为什么会消失在山野小村间？他始终不能相信，关于“工程队人口失踪”最常见的传言：在“重整运动”中，工程队的成员看中了村落里哪家的漂亮姑娘，就此安家落户。

直到三年前，老家的房子拆迁整改，他在整理父亲遗物的时，发现了父亲外出工作期间寄回的一整箱家书。也许是自己当时还小，他对这些家书竟然毫无印象。一封封家书来自于不同的市县，在人口稀疏的山脉间连成了一条线，这正是他父亲的工程队当时走过的地方！父亲每落脚到一处村庄都要到附近的县城邮局寄回家书。经过整理归类，终于让他划定了父亲失踪的区域！这三年来，他走遍了县城沿线的所有村庄，只为了能找到父亲的下落。

最后一个地点寄过来的信件有一共有两封，他已经反复看了很多次。第一封的内容非常普通，讲诉了工作的日常和对家人的问候，村子的部分只提到了当地保留了很多祭祀相关闭塞的民俗，对神和巫女的异常狂热的崇拜，使他们的工程推进非常困难。而第二封信的内容却让人不解，几行潦草的字迹几乎认不出，旁边是一张潦草的地形图，两条平行的线条边有个圆圈标记，几条无规则的波浪线边还有几个三角形……笔记勾勾弯弯隔着纸张仿佛也能感受到写字手的颤抖，也许是兴奋也许是恐惧，李振洋从没见过严谨的父亲会这样。

“希望你们能够理解，这是我深思熟虑后作出的一个决定。  
我们家即将有一位新成员，他是不是一个人，是皎洁的明月。  
甘甜的月光要降临我们的家了！”

…………

虽然父亲的信中从未提到过岳明辉的样貌或是品相，但第一次见到他，李振洋瞬间确定了这就是父亲提到的那个人。裸露在粗布衣衫外面雪白的肌肤，双眼如清澈的星河，纤细的手指紧紧抓着被褥露出粉红色的指节，颤抖的身体蜷缩成一团，微微抬起那张泫然若泣的脸看向他这个突然出现的陌生人。

父亲说的没错，这就是月光！他深深的吸了一口气，甚至能感受到那人吐出的气息都是甘甜的。

 

“呜呜……呼呼，嗯啊～”

暧昧的呻吟钻入李振洋的耳朵，这压抑的声音充满了情欲又带这些不易察觉的痛苦，让人不由得心生怜爱。

内室里一片空旷，只有靠墙放着唯一的床褥，那人躺在那领口大大的敞开着，露出了胸前的一片春光。李振洋手背触上了他汗湿的额头，微长的头发散落在床褥上，手指滑到泛着潮红的面颊，顺手擦掉了唇角溢出的一点液体，发白的唇上明晃晃的印着一颗小巧的虎牙。

“别忍着，让我看看你怎么了。”

床褥上的身体明显一僵，捂住小腹的手松了松。李振洋发现了端倪，没等那人回答，就伸手揭开了松垮的和服下摆，和服下面空荡荡的，挺翘的臀部和细长的白腿一览无余，向上看去，柔软的小腹不自然的鼓起一块小包。他毫不犹豫的伸出手，按上那块凸起，坚硬的触感让他为之一震。

“啊～不要，不嗯……不要动。”

那人的身子僵硬的弹动一下，陡然拔高的呻吟让李振洋有了些不好的猜想，仿佛为了证实自己的猜想，他手上突然发力，掰开了紧紧夹在一起的双腿，一个圆形木台赫然卡在臀缝间，看露出来的材质和形状可以判断，这个人的后穴里应该还有尺寸可观的一大段！

这么粗硬的东西楔在后穴里，可不是什么好受的事儿。李振洋眼睛有些发红，他强横的顶住那人膝盖压到胸口，确保后穴是正对着他完全打开的状态，腿上用力让妄图并拢双腿的人丝毫动弹不得。

“你放松，我马上帮你拿出来。”

“唔……不，不行，这个不能，出来。”

被折在床褥上的人第一次说出完整的一句话，带着哭腔的声音里满是焦急，早已经被体内的巨物折磨的毫无力气，双手的推拒像是瘙痒般的勾引。见状，李振洋加重了腿上的力道，把他的身子弯折成了一个不可思议的角度。腹内的东西受到挤压，疼痛让那人的双手马上捂住了小腹。

“唔，好痛，我要不行了……啊～”

“我不知道你含了多久，这个东西尺寸这么大，你已经到极限了，在这样下去身体会有危险的。”

“不行，这个是求子用的神像……如，如果晚上被村长发现不在了……就，唔～糟了啊～”

他言辞中展现的细节让李振洋身子一震，这难道就是传说中的巫女祈福？三年的走访调查，这一带村庄确实流传着关于巫女祈福的传言，版本多种多样，唯一相同的就是巫女用身体禁忌的部分祭献神明洒下圣水。这与父亲信中提到的巫女祭祀的细节不谋而合。

多年的寻觅终于有了结果让李振洋激动得血流飞涌头脑发热，手上再也掌握不住力道，身体的燥热感让他抬手松了松衣领，吐了口气尽量让自己的声音显得平稳。

“你，认不认识一个工程师，大概七年前来到村子里的……个子很高带着眼镜，人很清瘦。”

“唔……痛～我……呼呼……啊！”

一声惊叫的呼痛下，李振洋手下用力，一鼓作气的抽出了他体内的巨物，一些透明的液体也随之喷溅出来。肠液顺着无法合拢的穴口滴滴答答的淋在被褥上。在一声接着一声的粗重喘息声中，那截五官模糊的圆柱形的木像带着水盈盈的光泽，翻了几圈最终滚落到了角落里……


End file.
